jernportfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Haffen
Haffen er hovedstaden og den største by i jarledømmet Randsburg. Den er også Nordens andenstørste metropol, med et indbyggerantal på godt 550.000, fordelt på mange racer. Haffen er også et af de ældste bebyggede steder på kontinentet, og byens primære funktion er dens enorme havn, som i årtusinder har ført folk til og fra de mærkelige lande hinsides Hroarshavet. Historie Ingen ved rigtigt hvor gammel Haffen er. Selv dværgenes kilder er i tvivl om byens alder, og de ældste dele af byen er umulige at datere – simpelthen fordi man ikke har noget at sammenligne dem med. Ruinerne af borgen Alchthoffer bliver generelt anerkendt som den ældste stående struktur uden for Quai-Quinn. Den ligger i byens hjerte, og bliver nu brugt til gladiatorkampe. Under dværgerigerne var Haffen allerede en af de største byer i Norden. Harred- og Bochaller-klanerne betragtede byen som deres klaner arnested, og begge klaners grundlæggere menes at være født og opvokset i den. Dværgenes enorme flåde havde base i Haffen, og næsten al oversøisk handel med landene mod øst gik gennem havnen. Det har ikke ændret sig siden. Efter dværgerigernes fald blev Haffen hurtigt fyldt med mennesker, der viste sig at være særdeles modstandsdygtige over for den forfærdende dværgepest. I næsten 400 år, indtil stiftelsen af det daværende kongerige Randsburg, var Haffen en fri og uafhængig bystat, der levede fint alene af indtægterne fra havnen – men i konstante bataljer med pirater. Byens styre var rendyrket merkantilisme, hvor man købte sig til magt ganske åbenlyst. Da Randsburg blev stiftet i 411 e.a. var Haffen den eneste oplagte hovedstad, idet den var mindst 20 gange større end den næststørste by i landet. Randsburgs første konge, Rado den Store blev kronet i Haffens største tempel – det stadigt eksisterende Bulgas’ Guldtårn – og opførte slottet Dir Ráahd, der endnu fungerer som jarlens bolig og Randburgs administrative centrum. Byen beholdte sin status da Randsburg lod sig indlemme i Borundsland i 472 e.a. Købmandshuse Gennem hele Haffens menneskelige historie har de store købmandshuse haft en enorm magt over byen – og dermed over landet Randsburg. I Haffen kan der købslåes om alt og det er altid de rigeste der bestemmer. Landets skatter er meget lave, hvilket gør jarlen – og tidligere konger og byherrer – afhængige af købmændenes velvilje når der skal opføres nye bygninger og føres krig. Traditionelt set har købmændene prioriteret flåden over alt andet, for at beskytte deres investeringer til søs, men de sidste små 300 år, med opblomstringen af Borundsland, har de gjort meget for sikkerheden på landevejene – især langs Alvejen. De to oldgamle og gigantiske huse Machgrat og Gottfred har deres oprindelse i Haffen, ligesom de noget mindre, men dog meget magtfulde huse Rüdel-Kint, Graafeier, Kadov og Friek. En uoverskuelig mængde af mindre købmandshuse har også deres hovedkvarterer i Haffen. Demografi Haffen er mest af alt en menneskeby, men en meget broget en af slagsen. Kun omkring halvdelen af byens mennesker er født i byen. Resten stammer fra andre lande på kontinentet og der er også en hel del folk fra landene mod øst. Den største af disse grupper er de såkaldte Varnimanere. Udover mennesker er der en meget stor del af Haffens befolkning der udgøres af dværge (ca. 15%) og gnomer (ca. 5%). Dværgene føler en form for traditionelt tilhørsforhold til byen, og er så mange at de kan leve i deres egne kvarterer – en ikke særligt udbredt foreteelse. De to oprindelige Haffen-klaner, Bochaller og Harred, er henholdsvis totalt decimeret og i landflygtighed på havet. Den største klan i byen er – ikke overraskende – Halrahk. Stort set alle byens gnomer tilhører Bariall-folket, og deres tilstedeværelse skyldes Haffens Universitet og især dets samling af lærdom og artefakter. Byens mange magiskoler trækker også gnomerne til. Det er muligt at finde et eksemplar af stort set hver eneste tænkende race fra Norden i Haffen. Felanerne er også glade for byen, men findes ikke i nær så store antal som de gør i Daquir. Selv monstre og jætter bor i byen, oftest som lejesoldater eller gladiatorer. Der er ekstreme sociale forskelle i Haffen. En enorm bærme af skidtfolk, bormonere, halvorker og helt almindelige fattige bor i byens slumdistrikter, mens købmændene og deres egne bor i slotslignende huse og har private hære. Mellem de to yderpunkter er en grådig middelklasse drevet af frygt for at ende som ”overskudspopulationen” og ærgerrighed. Teoretisk set betyder blod ingenting i Haffen – eller Randsburg – og enhver med hjerne, frækhed og charme nok kan blive rig og berømt. Teoretisk set, altså. Arkitektur Haffen mangler fuldstændigt et geografisk system. Den har heller ingen arkitektonisk overenskomst eller noget egentligt regulativ i den retning. Byen er et enormt sprudlende kaos af antikke dværgebygninger, huse fra enhver tænkelig kultur og periode, og et vejnet der lider under en obskur mangel på logik. Blindgyder, småtorve, overdækkede markeder, sumpede kanaler og broer i flere etager går på kryds og tværs af overfyldte hovedgader, der ikke følger nogen konventioner. Havnen er enorm – den næststørste i Norden – og strækker sig over hele den bugt Haffen ligger langs med. Byen er rudimentært halvmåneformet, med tre store ”udbulinger” ind i landet. Den nordligste er Dir Ráahd og det omkringliggende kvarter af villaer, rådssale og domstole. Den midterste er Grotmarkt, Nordens største enkelte markedsplads, omgivet af karreer af lagerbygninger, værksteder, butikker og laughuse – og de kæmpemæssige hovedkvarterer for Nordens største købmandshuse. Den sydligste udbuling er Haffens universitetskvarter, der også huser kadetskolen og søofficersakademiet. Her ligger byens højeste bygning, det titaniske Ibenholttårn – en af de største samlinger af lærdom siden Akademiet. Militær Byen er enhver forsvarende generals værste mareridt. Bymuren er fra dværgerigernes tid og er mange steder fjernet for at gøre plads til nye palæer, parker og pakhuse. Andre steder er den styrtet sammen. Mange af dens tårne er blevet købt af privatpersoner, der bor i dem eller bruger dem som lagerplads. Byen har en stående hær, der er dårligt udrustet og totalt korrupt. Denne styrke – kaldet Jarlens Egne – har til opgave at beskytte hovedstaden og Jarlen, og virker både som politi og militær, uden at være særligt dygtig til nogle af delene. De større købmandshuse har private hære – især Huset Gottfred, der har en hel division af Varnimanske lejetropper – og det samme gælder forskellige institutioner, fx magiskolerne. Der er en milits for hvert håndværkerlaug og en spionageenhed for hvert kriminelt organ i byen. Alt i alt en uoverskuelig og umulig opgave at administrere. Det er dog gået utroligt godt de par gange Haffen er blevet angrebet siden Randsburg blev stiftet. Fjender der ikke kender byens kaotiske vejnet meget grundigt farer øjeblikkeligt vild, og ved aldrig hvem deres modstandere er – disciplinerede dværgekrigere, magikastende gnomer, sværddansende Varnimanere, fulde barbarer, eller noget helt andet. Selve Haffens størrelse gør den upopulær som militært mål. Ligeså rodet og anarkisk landforsvaret er, ligeså gennemtænkt og velorganiseret er krigsflåden og kystvagterne der beskytter Haffen mod pirater og invaderende flåder. Haffen er totalt afhængig af havnen og havet for at overleve, og pengestrømmen til udbygning, renovering, uddannelse og løn forbundet med søforsvar er nærmest uendelig. Der er mange hemmeligheder forbundet med flåden, men den menes at være den største kendte militære flådestyrke i den kendte verden. Kultur Haffen har ikke noget egentligt forlystelseskvarter. Forlystelserne er spredt ud over hele byen i tusindtal, løseligt opdelt efter økonomisk formåen og stil. Haffen er rig og frekventeret af utallige gennemrejsende hver dag, og der er noget for enhver smag. Fra Åndens Haller – et kombineret kunstmuseum og Viskus-tempel – hvor man finder Nordens smukkeste skulpturer og malerier, til de sorteste sygdomsinficerede havnebordeller; Haffen byder på det hele. Antallet af gallerier, teatre, beværtninger, horehuse, biblioteker og koncerthuse er overvældende. Huset Gottfred sidder på en stor andel af de pæneste, om end ikke de mest dydige, forlystelsessteder og leverer vin, spiritus og eksotiske madvarer til en masse andre. Den mest berømte forlystelse i Haffen er uden tvivl Alchthoffer – den enorme borgruin. Den er nu bygget om til en kæmpestor gladiatorarena. Randsburg er det eneste land i norden hvor den slags organiserede kampe til døden er lovlige, og det tiltrækker mange tilskuere og deltagere. Haffens mindre pæne kvarterer er fyldt med mindre arenaer hvor de indledende kampe foregår. Skyggesiden af Haffens forlystelsesliv findes også i slumkvarterene. Her tilfredsstilles de sorteste og sygeste lyster, og der er bordeller fyldt med udøde, huler der sælger livsfarlige magiske nervegifte som stimulanser, og lignende skummelheder, der dog ikke er lovlige. Økonomi Haffen lever af sin enorme havn. Det kolossale indbyggerantal gør det umuligt for byen at forsyne sig selv med andet end drikkevand – og selv det er begyndt at knibe. Der strømmer varer ind og ud af byen i alle retninger, og det er svært at forestille sig et produkt der ikke kan skaffes her. Haffen producerer ingenting i sig selv, men lægger grund til utallige markeder, varebørser, købmandshuse, og til et velspækket havnekontor der står for 90% af byens administrative indkomst. Byen tager told af alle varer der kommer gennem den velbevogtede havn, og derfor trives smugleriet også ganske udmærket. Der findes mange forretninger i Haffen, der er kendt i hele Norden for deres høje kvalitet, uendelige udbud eller evne til at skaffe eksotiske varer. Disse forretninger, der i mange tilfælde er uafhængige af købmandshusene, deler betegnelsen Randsburgs Fineste. Kategori:Byer Kategori:Steder Kategori:Steder i Randsburg Kategori:Hovedstæder